


One Little Lie

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Author birthday lol, Birthday, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I a, I am back from the dead!, Love, M/M, Sadness, Song Inspired, Teacher Jung Yunho, m trying, possible happy ending, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: He promised that he would never let anyone decrease him into paper thin lines and misplaced memories.





	One Little Lie

**Author's Note:**

> It is technically my birthday it is 12:39 pm so it makes it 10/10 already but here is the update and I tried... sorry guys.

_ **Song: One Little Lie- Simple Creatures ** _

_ **3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

It was October, the first fallen leaf, indication the changing of the seasons, it is also the first time Yunho had laid his dark hue orbs upon Shim Changmim.

He was taken aback.... the cat like man didn't know how to approach him or even merely wave the younger males way. Nonetheless, he had become addicted to Changmin's world, it had become so empty and lifeless here in his own mundane head space.

He forgot how to live before the wide eyed man came his way, into the cracks of the forgotten ruins of his own shaken heart, Shim Changmim had awaken something inside of Jung Yunho, he thought he would never feel again.

Love.... It gave him hope and new filters and views on the grim world he use to know, love gave the ability to remember what it was like to believe in magic again.

He wished on every birthday candle and every 11:11! The older man prayed on it, that one day, he could find some one to fill in the missing parts and broken puzzle pieces of his lonely heart. He hoped to find someone that would make him feel complete and that was was his Changmin!

But as fall turned into winter, winter turned into spring, spring turned into summer, and so on. The vicious cycle of routines and same old faces and places, they changed but Yunho's love was evergreen.

Yet like the fool that Jung Yunho is, Changmin never intended to stay for long, he never did. Like ships in the night he never planed to stay, once the younger man had his kicks and giggles, he made Yunho look like a lovesick fool... The deer like man laughed at the older's expense and turned away.

Hope is where love dies...

He packed up Yunho's heart in a box with the rest of his outgrown things and never came back. He forgot about The older man but he could never forget about Changmin, because unlike Shim Changmin, Yunho could never have the heart to be so cruel and heartless. He can always see the shattered pieces of his love, every corner he turns and every place he goes, he would always try to look for the man that stole his heart all tgose years ago.

But he has to remind himself that he was never full time... only temporary!

This vulnerability that left him bleeding on the bathroom floor, with each month, week, day, hour, and seconds Yunho slowly felt the threads of his paper-thin heart start to come undone. He felt and heard the crack and snap of his abandon heart start to turn to dust.

It was May when he saw the ghost that haunted his dreams, that left his life just as easily as he came into it! Shim Changmin in the flesh, alive and well... he looks more optimistic and glowing, his eyes are bright and his smile shining.

While Yunho still remembers every scar, it never left him but these days he had no time to worry about his own haunts.

He is a teacher for kinder garden kids and he loved his job but this was the first time he felt opposite.

"Oh hello Seongsaengnim, I am here to pick up my niece." He could never forget his face.

"Oh hello, who is your niece? It has been two years since their parting and Yunho could never forget him but it seems one-sided.

"Uncle Chami!" He could hear Naeun scream in glee.

"There she is." His eyes light up with excitement.

The little girl, no less than fives comes running to the two males "Where is your girlfriend?" The younger girl teases.

His eyes change for a moment but it might just be Yunho's imagination. "She is at work but she will be joining us later."

"Seongsaengnim, please don't be sad! You are very pretty when you smile, please smile more often!" She hugs the older man.

"Thank you Naeun-ah, I am not sad, it is nothing you have too worry about."

He bowed politely to Naeun and the man he once knew and never looked back to see if Changmin would do the same, or if they met eyes and fell in love like all those years ago.

He promised that he would never let anyone decrease him into paper thin lines and misplaced memories.

He knew he deserved better but for Changmin he would go through it all over again. He would tell himself one little lie and the pain don't phase him.

** _ -The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is a little update and I know I said I would try to be consistent but that isn't possible and I am sorry to everyone.
> 
> Thank you guys and I will turn 21 tomorrow! Well for some it is already the 10th... but yes! I am really excited... but not really. I have noticed I get more depressed when it is my birthday. I am trying not to though... but yeah! (I was suppose to post this earlier but I didn't get to...)
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
